Did you see that?
by Flabagash
Summary: Gwens mind is all over the place and Ianto finds is funny : Teeny bit of people not liking gwen... but mostly just to lead to the punch line :P


**This is based on a joke my friend told me the other day :P Read it if only for the punch line – it made me lol :) **

"Heading your way," Ianto informed over the comms.

"Ta Ianto," Jack replied as he motioned for Gwen to follow him around to the corner of the ally way; he figured this would be their best vantage point. As jack positioned himself to get the best view of the adjoining lanes Gwen followed absentmindedly. It was her wedding in two weeks and for the last month Jack had noticed her getting more and more distracted by thoughts of colour schemes and floral arrangements and whatever other things he presumed she had to arrange. He knew he should mention it to her soon. If she got too distracted she could endanger herself. _Or others _he added to himself. _Not now though _he reasoned. He figured that talking too much would give their location away and the weevil would flee.

"Christ! Did you see that?" Jack yelled as in one swift motion he swivelled around and repositioned his gun towards their target. He noticed the creature run past them only to suddenly halt, swerve and charge back towards the pair.

"Gwen?" he asked noticing his teammate being unresponsive. "Gwen!"

"Wha-" Gwen partially replied before she was cut off as the weevil they were tracking went for her. In one move it had knocked her to the floor. She dreaded to think what would have happened if it wasn't for Jack shooting the creature before it went for the kill.

Moments later, once she had accounted for how she ended up on the floor so suddenly, Gwen sat herself upright to see Jack placing the weevil carefully into a body bag.

"When you're done watching you can get in the SUV," Jack told her as he loaded the deceased weevil into the SUV which was parked down the road. Something in his tone led her to know she must have done something wrong.

"You okay?" Ianto asked from back in the Hub. The comms had been left open allowing him to hear Gwen yelp in surprise before he heard a gunshot.

"Just fine Ianto. Come on Gwen!" He ordered from the driver's seat where he was getting impatient.

"What exactly is your problem?" Gwen demanded after having been left to hobble from the ground to the SUV on what she presumed was a twisted ankle from the fall.

"You can't just let yourself get distracted Gwen. Being vigilant is the key. Otherwise who know what could have happened. You could have been killed! It would have been likely you were killed if _I_ hadn't been paying attention."

The pair sat in silence for the rest of the journey. Gwen was feeling foolish and Jack felt partly responsible as he should have told her the second he noticed her losing her focus earlier that month. Ianto on the other hand, who could still hear everything they had said, found it rather amusing. He was getting sick of the way Jack treated Gwen. He let her off work early, didn't mind when she was late, let Rhys remember torchwood... Not even mentioning to her when it was obvious she had been slacking off recently was the straw that broke the camel's back in his opinion.

....

When they arrived back Jack sulked towards his office mumbling something about filing to do and a cup of coffee to Ianto on his way. Gwen meanwhile went to Owen for him to check over her ankle.

After placing the weevil in the morgue Ianto set to work on the coffee jack requested. He thought he ought to make everyone else one as well. Having delivered Tosh's and Jack's favourite drinks (milk, two sugars; black, extra strong respectively) Ianto headed towards the medical bay. Before he made his way down Ianto stood at the top of the railing observing what was happening below.

"How could you not have seen that?" Owen explained frustration evident in his voice.

_Two times in a row Gwen? You're on a roll _Ianto thought to himself while relising what Jack had saif obviously hadn't drummed into her.

" It was right in front of you! Would it kill you to open your eyes once in a while?" The doctor sighed. Before Ianto had a chance to find out what Gwen had failed to see Owen saw him leaning over the railings.

"'bout time, tea boy," he muttered as he ventured up the stairs. Ianto didn't let Owen's rather unflattering name bother him; he was too happy of the fact the Gwen had not only been told of twice, but for the same reason. _Maybe she'll finally start to learn..._ Ianto thought.

...

After whining to Jack about her sprained ankle the captain had agreed to leave Gwen the light duties for the rest of the day. First he asked her to help Tosh calibrate a new software programme she was designing.

"All you have to do is watch the screen and tell me the numbers as they come up, ok?" Tosh explained.

"I'm not a child Tosh, i can manage." She replied dragging a chair next to Tosh's desk. She thought she may have come across surlier that she ought to have but Gwen was becoming annoyed of the way everyone was lecturing her today and treating her like she was a child. _So I'm having an off day, _ she figured, _everyone does once in a while, they don't all need to have a hissy fit! Just because I happened to not notice two tiny things..._

"Ok then..." Tosh started the programme, already noticing Gwen's mind wonder. It wasn't that she didn't trust Gwen to do this she just had been working on the project for so long that she wanted as little chance for error as possible. Unfortunately for her, in Tosh's opinion, Gwen always resulted in a big chance for error when it came to things like this.

"56..." Gwen began "... 127... 3G6... 89P... 5T..." Every number seemed to take longer to pop up than the one before it and Gwen's mind started to drift. She noticed a photo on Tosh's desk of Tosh and what she presumed was her family. She noticed Tosh's hair looked nice and considered styling hers similarly for the wedding.

Gwen was disrupted from her thoughts by tosh asking for the next number.

"Gwen?" she asked, "Gwen?"

""Sorry Tosh, i think I missed that one." She replied quietly looking sheepish.

"Oh Gwen! It's going to take me ages to restart the system," "Toshiko sighed. "You weren't even paying attention! You were too busy day dreaming." Gwen took this as her cue to leave and as she limped back towards her own desk she walked past Ianto and noticed him smiling. She thought she'd ask him what was funny after she finished a report that was already late. Meanwhile Tosh was still muttering under her breath, repeating words like "negligent," and "dozy," like a mantra.

...

It was home time and Ianto noticed Gwen struggling to make it towards the Hub door so he figured she'd have no chance getting home on her own. He thought he'd do the noble thing and offer her a lift as her house was on the way to his. And after seeing her being told off once more by Tosh he figured that she had suffered enough for one day.

Once they arrived to her block of flats Ianto got out of the car to walk Gwen to her door.

"There's no need..." Gwen protested but Ianto felt obliged as the only place he could stop the car was still quite way from her door. They walked along the path quietly until Ianto asked "Uh, Gwen, did you see that?"

Gwen was officially fed up of being lectured about being unobservant and not vigilant. "Yes I saw it!" she growled not having a clue what 'it' was but knowing there wouldn't be much threatening in front of her apartment block.

Ianto pulled his most innocent face. "Then why did you step in it?"

**Thank you muchly for reading ******

**Review?**


End file.
